The Chance of a Lifetime
by Victor Seris
Summary: Modern AU BBRea Garfield is not realy popular in school and lost yet another person he cared about. All he has left are 4 friends, His Guitar, and the attitude that everything will turn out ok. Will it be enough though? summary sucks i know Rating for language and posible lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so please give feedback.

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

That being said Enjoy

There she goes again. Those are my exact thoughts every time Terra walks by. As I stand at my locker I think about the fun times that could have ensued had she said yes when I asked her out. But as always who would want to be seen with that Garfield kid. That's right, no one because dying your naturally blonde hair green and preferring rock makes people avoid you like the plague. Needless to say that she was my second biggest crush in the world. My biggest happens to be the lead singer of The Titans. They don't use their real names on stage but that doesn't matter to me. In fact their real names are a complete mystery. The Drums were played by a big man who went by Cy, Bass was played by Robin, Lead guitar was played by a guy named Red, Backup vocals are done by Star, and to top it off Lead vocals are done by Raven. They have been my favorite band for as long as I can remember. My crush on Raven was like a girls crush on boy band members, you know a lot of things about them but they have no knowledge of who you are. It doesn't hurt anyone too deeply.

The crush I had on terra was hurting me. It makes me feel like shit knowing that she showed some interest in me by being friends with me and even kissing me at one point. But that changed about a month ago when I asked her out. Not only had she said no, she also said that we can't hang out or talk anymore. She said it was for the best, but I know that the only reason she did it was so that her image as most popular girl in school wasn't ruined by having a grass stain as a friend.

"So did you hear that Slade is single again" I heard one of the girls say

"I wonder if he will ask me to prom" Terra said

Of course he would, I thought to myself. Then after the prom he is going to want sex and then he is going to leave you.

Slade is the most popular guy in school. Captain of the Martial arts club and uses it to make sure he stays on top, even if that means tripping me in the halls and throwing rocks at me when they see me outside of school.

"Of course he will girl, you know how he is. He'll wait till the last minute then surprise you with the tickets" The voice of Jinx squealed.

"At least you won't be going with a grass stain" one of the other girls whispered a little too loudly.

The group of girls burst into laughter.

I slammed my locker closed and stormed out to lunch. I bring my lunch from home since everything the school serves has meat, though it might not be meat, you can never tell when it comes to school food.

I find my usual table at the far back of the cafeteria where no one ever goes. Just as I'm about to start eating when my phone vibrates telling me I got a message.

"How has your day been going?" the message read.

I smiled to myself. My third biggest crush was one of my best friends and was the one texting me. Though I have never actually seen her, my crush on her is almost as big as my one on Terra. Her name is Rachel. Honestly she is the one keeping me sane through this ordeal. Well technically her and her small group of friends.

"It could be better" I messaged back.

"Get a steak and all problems will be erased" Victor messaged

"I'm good" I told him

"COME ON GREENBEAN MEAT MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND" he shot back.

Victor is the only one I don't mind making fun of my hair color because even though I haven't met or seen him he feels like a big brother to me. He also likes to tease me about being a vegetarian

"I think Victor needs to do the shutting up" Kori, Rachel's best friend, who is from another country and still sometimes, has problems with "the American speech patterns" as she says.

"All in vote say I" said Dick, Kori's boyfriend said.

"I" everyone except Victor messaged at almost the same time.

"Come on guys" Victor messaged

"To bad for you Victor, its unanimous so, shut up" Rachel messaged, "So what's new Gar."

"Nothing just the usual"

"You ask anyone to that prom of yours yet" Dick asked

"Lol who knew Dick had a funny bone" I said

"I have my moments, but that wasn't one of them" he messaged

"Seriously you think anyone would want to go to the prom with me"

"Why would they not" Kori asked

"No one would be caught dead hanging out with me let alone going to the biggest dance with me"

"If we lived closer to you we would gladly hang out with you" Victor said

"VICTOR YOUR STILL ON TIMEOUT" Rachel messaged, "But he is right, we would"

"Maybe Rach would've gone to prom with you" Victor said

"VICTOR SHUT THE HELL UP" Rachel said

"YOURE HER BIGGEST CRUSH" Victor said catching me by surprise

"THAT IS IT YOURE SO DEAD VICTOR" Rachel said

"IT WAS WORTH IT"

I sat there a bit stunned at what just went down. I just chalked it down to Victor playing on the older brother status

"Hey I gtg, lunch is almost up" I messaged

"Good Bye" Dick

"Catch ya later Green bean" Victor

"I'll txt you later, Try to have a good day until then" Rachel

The bell rang for our next classes to start. As I went to my next class I couldn't help but wonder what kind of trouble would ensue if I was able to meet them. They told me that they all live together in a house that Dick pays for since his adopted father is some kind of billionaire. The only problem is they live in a place called Jump City halfway across the country. One day I want to meet them and hang out with them. I continued through the day wishing I could meet Rachel and maybe even ask her out, but if you ask me, I had a better chance meeting Raven than I did asking Rachel out.

"Titans, I think im going to talk to my dad to see about going to Gar's city and meet him. All in favor?"

"I" Raven, Star, and Cy said

 _(A/N Ill try to have the next chapter up by next week)_


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter

I Do Not Own The Teen Titans Or DC

With that being said enjoy

I sat back on the couch in the common room thinking to myself what it would be like to meet Garfield in person. Ever since last year when I accidentally messaged him, we have been talking. I laugh every time I think about it.

It was a normal day, or what passes for a normal day when you are a rock star. We were in the Titans Tower, as Victor liked calling it, practicing our newest song when one of Jason's strings broke off his guitar.

"Hey Dick, where did you put the extra guitar strings" Jason asked while going through the drawers.

"Last I saw, top drawer to the left." He said

After a couple of seconds he turned around holding the box with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Who was the last one to go buy the strings" he asked looking pissed

"It was me" I said calmly

"These are the wrong brand" he seethed "These are Guardians, I only use Hot Bloods"

"Guardians are more durable" I stated "and they cost less"

"How many times do I have to say it, Hot Bloods are the only strings I will use with my guitar. Anything else and it looks stupid." He almost yelled

"Fine I'll get your Hot bloods for you, but next time you do all the shopping for us" I said trying to hold back from punching him.

Jason was the only one who I didn't like being in the band. He is only part of it because when we started he was the only person we knew who could play the guitar. If I had my say, he would have been gone ages ago.

I pulled out my phone to message Karen, our go to girl when it comes to getting musical equipment fast.

"Hey Karen, We need you to get Hot blood Guitar strings for Jason" I sent.

"Sorry but you have the wrong number" Was the message I received.

I looked at the number I sent it to and noticed that I had in fact sent it to the wrong number.

"Sorry" I sent.

"Its ok, though not to interlude, I would suggest Guardians, they are more durable" the person sent

"IKR, I keep telling him but he insists on Hot Bloods." I sent

"lol I feel sorry for him. Sorry for intruding." They sent.

"its ok, I don't mind, I'm Rachel" I sent, thankful that when it comes to the stage none of us use our real names. Not only does it make us hard to find, but it allows us to use our real names when we don't want it known we are the Titans.

"Garfield" he sent

"Nice to meet you Garfield. So you know guitars?"I asked

"Yep, I even own one" he sent.

"Wow, Know any good songs"

"A few, though some of the songs are tough. Kinda makes me wonder if some of these guitarists secretly have more than 2 hands" he sent

I giggled a little at that last comment.

"They are like an octopus, they seem to have hands everywhere" I sent, laughing to myself.

"Lol that is an understatement." He said

I couldn't help but laugh which earned me a couple of weird glances from my band mates.

"I gtg my friends need me. We can talk again later" I sent

"Sure talk later" he sent.

After that I got a hold of Karen for the strings. After that, Garfield and I messaged each other every day. I learned a lot about him like the fact that his hobbies include riding skateboards and playing guitar. I introduced Victor, Kori, and Dick to him. They all got along with him instantly, especially Victor, who was the protective big brother type. As Garfield opened up to us though, we learned how bad he had it. His parents died when he was young and his uncle just wanted the money he inherited from them. He also had one friend that cut ties with him only a while after we became friends.

Soon afterwards he ended up telling us about his prom. He said he was going though he wasn't going with anyone and was just going because he didn't want to be the only one in his class that didn't go. Dick told him to ask around, somebody was bound to say yes, needless to say that didn't work.

We had just got done talking to him when Dick had an idea.

"Titans, I think I am going to talk to my dad to see about going to Gar's city and meet him. All in favor?"

"I" Kori, Victor and I said.

"I will be back then" he stated.

He left the tower to go talk to his adoptive dad Bruce Wayne who also happened to be our manager.

While he was gone, I started thinking about what Victor said to Gar. I know that Victor was just saying that to see what kind of reaction Gar would have, but what he said was true. I know it sounds weird because I don't even know what he looks like. For all I know he could be extremely ugly. But I have that feeling in the bottom of my gut that he wasn't and that he was truthful about everything he said. He was in fact my biggest crush. He was smart and funny, even if some of his jokes were bad. He even made Dick laugh a lot which surprised me sometimes.

Speak of the devil, Dick has come back.

"Well I've got Good news, Bad news, and excellent news" he stated, "Bad news is shopping has to get done for a trip to Metropolis. Good News is We are going to see Garfield."

We all erupted in cheers to finally see Gar.

"So what is the excellent news?" I asked.

"Bruce is old friends with the Principle of Metropolis High, Mr. Clark Kent, so guess what band is going to be playing at their prom."

 _(A/N I'm pretty sure i know how i want this story to go so i might get more chapters up as quickly as possible. Also, if there are any rock songs you guys like i wouldn't mind seeing if i could work them into this story)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry its been a while stuff went down with my gram so i had to help her_

 _As always_ **I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE DC UNIVERSE**

 _Hope you like ch 3_

My Saturdays are always boring. The only fun things to do are skateboard and chat with Rachel. I live on my own in my small apartment. It's a 1 bed, 1 bath. The kitchen and living room are connected so I usually make my food then eat in the living room. Breakfast today consisted of Fruit salad I had leftover from last night. After I ate, I grabbed my skateboard and headed for the front door, grabbing my wallet on the way out. As soon as I get outside, I'm on my skateboard heading for the music store. I pass many people all bustling around going different ways. It takes me about 30 minutes to get to the store. As I step into the store I feel a cool breeze move past me. This is the one place that I can usually relax because I feel at home when I'm surrounded by music.

"Did it come in yet Herald?" I asked the guy behind the counter. He was currently cleaning a trumpet. For some reason he loves the thing though no one knows why. He is in the band in my school but refuses to play anything else.

"Actually it has. Go talk to Wally, he's in back." Herald said without looking up from the horn.

I have been coming here since I moved here. The store is owned by Jericho, who is a bit older than me. He used to be a famous singer until an accident that messed up his vocal chords. He has been mute since then, however he started this shop so that he wouldn't have to give up music. He seems to know a few bands personally, including The Titans. He always knows all their new stuff before it becomes available to the public.

I got to the back of the shop where I saw Wally. He is just a little taller than me and has red hair. His nickname is Kid Flash because he is the fastest runner on the track team. He is trying to surpass his uncle who took the nickname Flash.

"Hey Wally, Herald said you finally got it." I said

"Hell yea we did. It looks great to" he said "Wait right here a moment"

He went into the very back. He is not that bad of a guy so I can kind of stand him. He is laid back almost all the time. The only time I don't like talking to him is when he is around his girlfriend, Jinx, who is one of Terra's best friends.

"Here it is" he said coming back carrying a guitar case.

I grabbed the case and set it on the counter to open it.

"It's cooler than I thought it would be." I said staring in awe at the guitar in front of me

It was an electric guitar. The Head stock was solid black and in a v shape. The Neck was also black but had a neon snake design that made it look like the snake was constricting the guitar, with the head lying just above the Body. The Body was black as well with 4 diagonal gashes. Behind the gashes was the eye and part of the snout of what looked like a green Beast, though I am not sure.

"Holy shit is that it?" the voice of Herald said from behind me.

I turned to see he had gotten up and snuck up behind me.

"Yes, it is" I said barley able to control my excitement

"A guitar this badass requires a name, I say Ripper" Said Wally

"Naw man, that is an overused name, how about Epiphany" said Herald

"Ripper" Wally argued

"Epiphany" Herald argued back

"Which do you like Gar" Wally asked me

"To be honest, I'm not sure" I said.

As if on cue, Jericho came through the door. He saw us and gave us a wave of hello.

"Jericho, come check out Garfield's new guitar" Herald said.

Jericho came back. Once he saw the guitar his eyes went wide. He looked at me.

'You designed this yourself' he signed to me.

Before my parents died they had taught me sign language just in case. It comes in handy when "speaking" with Jericho.

"Yea, on my free time I drabbled a bit and that is the result" I said to him

'Does it have a name' he signed 'all guitars need a name'

"That is what we are trying to decide on" I said looking over at the other two who were still looking at the guitar.

'What's the animal hiding behind the gashes' he signed again.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking of a werewolf when I was drawing it, though it didn't come out looking like one."

'Why not call it The Beast, I bet it will play like one'

"Yea, I like it. The Beast it is then"

"Damn it" said Wally from behind me "though now that I think of it, the name suits it."

"Yea it really does. I'm going to take it home to test it"

"Before you go, did you hear that our school is getting a live band to play at the prom" Herald said.

"No way" I said disbelievingly

"Yea and you will never guess who"

"Who man"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was The Titans"

"NO WAY" I shouted.

"It's true, isn't that right Jericho"

I turned to see Jericho shaking his head yes. I can't believe it. THE Titans were playing at my prom.

"Holy shit" I said thinking of how awesome it will be.

"I know" said Wally

"I'm gona head out now and fan boy in my room now" I said

"Ha-ha See you later dude" Wally said

I waved them good bye and headed home

I texted an old friend of ours as soon as we landed in Metropolis. He said that he would find us a place to stay since we don't like the whole famous people staying in a 5 star hotel cliché.

"Hey Jericho, we touched down" I texted

"I'm outside waiting" he sent back.

We headed out front and noticed him instantly. His curly blonde hair stood out. That and he is the only one who willingly drives a modified VW Bus. I waved to him as we got closer. I then saw his face turn from a happy expression to a scared one. I didn't know why until I heard,

"IT'S THE TITANS" came a voice from behind us.

We didn't even turn to see who screamed it. We instantly ran for the bus

 _(A/N) I cant wait to write more for you all, I need a kinda sad rock song for next chapter so if anyone could help out that would be great_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR DC UNIVERSE**

 _That being said Enjoy the next chapter_

We were sitting in the modified VW bus on our way to where Jericho had a place for us. I say it's modified because it only has one seat, which is the driver's seat. The rest of the bus was filled with matrices and cushions. We had our entire luggage packed towards the back of the bus, while we sat on the matrices closer to the driver's seat.

"I don't see why we have to come all the way out here just to play at a random schools prom" said Jason

Jason is the only one who didn't know our real reason for coming out to Metropolis. He was never introduced to Garfield, and we made sure to keep it that way. He wanted nothing to do with anyone who wouldn't boost his fame. If we would have introduced him to Gar, he would have just scared him away.

"Because the principal is an old friend of Bruce's, and we are doing him a solid" said Victor who couldn't stop looking around through the windows. Though we knew it was highly unlikely that we would see Gar until his prom, we were looking out for him.

"We should at least get paid for this" Jason said

Dick was starting to get agitated "Have you ever heard of charity" Dick said

"Yea but that's usually for a good cause" Jason shot back "and it usually boosts exposure. What we are doing here is useless"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP" I yelled. I wasn't about to let this trip be spoiled by bad moods when we were so close.

Needless to say, the rest of the car ride was silent except when Jericho put a CD in. The only marking on the CD was the word MIX. The first song featured a guitar, drums, and a Trumpet. It was a weird mix but it sounded good. After the song, I heard a couple of people shuffling around and congratulating each other. Then I heard one of the voices say,

"Jericho, did you hear tha…..WERE YOU RECORDING THAT!" they said.

"Wait what" said another voice

"No way Dude" said the last voice

Then the CD continued onto the next song.

"You were there recording that" Dick asked Jericho who shook his head yes

"Would we know them" Kori asked wondering if they were famous to which Jericho just shrugged

"Are they a local band" I asked to which he shook his head no

"So where do they live then" Jason asked. Everyone face palmed at the same time. We all knew when Jericho was driving it was 20 questions. He could only shake his head and shrug.

"Let me rephrase his question, did they move away" Vic asked, Jericho shook no

"So they live around here" I asked, Jericho shook yes

"Are they Famous" Jason asked.

I noticed Jericho's face contort into something of sadness as he shook his head no.

I decided that I would ask him later since it seems we were at our destination. It was a 5 story apartment building. It didn't look to bad other than a bit of weather damage. We grabbed our luggage and headed inside. We were met in the main hall by a tall man who looked like he stepped out of an old horror movie.

"I am John Jones" he deadpanned "I was informed by Jericho that you wanted your stay here to be unknown to the public. My apartments have been used by many others with the same wishes. Other than you there are 2 others that have rooms here."

As if on cue, a young woman walked out of one of the rooms near the back of the hallway.

"Ahhh Diana, will you be back around the usual time" John said.

"Yes I will" She said

"OMG, Diana is that you" Kori said from beside me.

Diana's face lit up as she heard Stars voice "Star it's been to long" she said.

Diana is a famous model. When she first met Kori, they hit it off right away.

"I didn't know you were staying here" Kori said "I'm going to have to come down to your room visit."

"You're staying here" she asked

"Yep" Kori replied

After talking with Diana for a bit we were shown to our rooms. Since there were 2 rooms per floor we decided to take the middle floors. Dick and I took the 4th floor. Victor and Jason took the 3rd floor. Kori always shares a room with Dick.

"Our last guest lives on the top floor above your room." John pointed out to me. "So if you hear moving around, you know why. He usually goes to school early in the morning and doesn't get back till later, so you shouldn't meet up with him. Though you will hear him. He plays his guitar every night before he goes to sleep."

"As long as he doesn't throw any parties, I'll be fine" I told him

"I don't think that will be a problem" John stated with a hint of sadness. "If you do meet him though, he is a great guy"

After setting us up, John left downstairs and Victor, Kori, and Dick decided to meet up in my room. Jason decided he wanted to go see the town, though it was a good thing since we would be able to talk about Gar easily.

"So how are we gonna find Green bean, It's not like we have a picture and it would look weird if we went down the street asking 'Are you Garfield' , We would look like we were crazy" Victor said.

"We don't have to ask everyone, Just people who might know him." Dick said.

"Who are we going to ask though?" Kori asked

"Didn't Gar mention getting his guitar from Jericho's store" I said

"That he did." Dick said "First thing tomorrow we will ask Jericho"

 _(A/N) Hope ch 4 was good though it is a bit rushed. Ill try getting out another chapter before i dissapear for a week. Thank you for bearing with me_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the long wait i had some things irl, then i ended up rewriting this chapter 3 times so i hope this is a good chapter._

 **I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR DC**

 _Enjoy_

After the meeting, we all decided to retire to our rooms for the night. Tomorrow is Monday and Dick has plans to get in some practice after we talk to Jericho. We need to figure out the songs that we are going to be playing for the prom. Dick wanted us to pick out our favorite of the songs we know and the rest is going to be voted on by the school. As I was getting ready for bed, I heard footsteps go passed my room and up the final set of stairs.

I don't know why but it got me thinking about Garfield. To think that we were actually in the same city as him.

Speaking of the devil, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Gar

'Hey Rae, How was your day.' He sent

'It's been tiring' I sent back

'Any thing you want to talk about?' he asked

'Not really just nervous' I replied

'About?' he sent

'Nothing that needs worried about atm' I sent

'Ahhhh ok, well if you ever need to talk im usually always here' he sent back

'I know' I replied

'I gtg need to sleep so im not sleeping in classes again. Good Night Rach' He sent

'Good night Gar' I sent back.

As I started drifting off to sleep I heard the soothing sound of a guitar. It was beautiful. I tried to continue listening to it but sleep caught up to me.

I was awoken by the sound of knocking on my door. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and checked my phone for the time. It was already 10:00. I got up and went to the door. Without opening the door I called out "What do you want Victor"

"Damn, How do you always know." He called out from the other side of the door

"Because I do, Now what do you want."

"Dick wants everyone to meet at Jericho's. Him, Jason, and Kori are already there setting up." He said

"I'll be out in 5" I called back

I got dressed in jeans and a plain black t-shirt along with a pair of sneakers. I stepped out to see Victor in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt that said "Gun Show" on the front.

"Ready?" He asked

"Let's just get this over with. I still don't know the song I want to do." I replied

"Nor do I but we have all week" he said

I just shrugged and continued walking. It wasn't that long of a walk to the shop but there were many distracting things to look at along the way. The walk took us through the park which had a lot of people for it being a Monday. I saw a statue that looked like a giant guitar, a skate park, a playground, and even a stage that had people decorating it.

"I believe that's where we are performing" Victor said

"It wouldn't surprise me" I said.

We finally made it to the shop which had a closed sign; the blinds were all pulled down. We knocked on the door. We heard the door unlock and we entered. The sight that greeted us was not one that I expected. The only 3 people in the store were Dick, Kori, and Jericho. Dick was in a chair and it looked like he was deep in thought, Jericho who had opened the door for us was leaning against the door frame of the now closed door, and Kori was sitting behind the counter crying.

"What the hell happened here" Victor asked,"Were you two fighting again"

"We were but not with each other," Dick said, "Jason is gone"

"Wait, What?" I was more than a little confused

"He demanded pay for the gig here and refused to take no for an answer. In the end I gave him a choice, he either did the gig or he was out. He chose to walk out the door saying 'good luck finding another guitarist as good as I was'. So we have a predicament." He replied

"Who is gonna play guitar for the gig." I said

"Right" he nodded

This was a problem. None of us are actually able to play guitar and there is no way we could get another person to learn our songs in time.

"What if one the girls learned how to play guitar" Victor said.

"How would that help?" I asked.

"One of you can play while singing" he replied

"Where are we gonna find someone who will teach one us without making us feel bad about our playing" Kori, who finally stopped crying asked

We all looked towards Jericho who just shook his head and signed 'You would need someone who could speak' then his eyes grew wide and he got a huge smile. 'I have an idea' he signed, then pulled out his phone and started texting someone. We all looked at him as he was texting with a huge grin on his face.

After that he told us that we had a teacher coming in a couple of hours. We also decided that it was going to be me who was learning since Kori needed all her concentration to sing.

It was going on 4:00 when we heard a knock on the door. Jericho went to the door, stepped outside with what we were hoping was the teacher, and then closed the door. We all huddled, ear to the door wondering what they were saying.

Of course we couldn't hear Jericho but we did hear the other person.

"So who am I gonna be teaching"

"I can handle teaching"

"Yea im sure"

"What"

"Wait, did I read you right"

"You're messing with me"

"If that's the case why did you ask me to teach?"

"Yea bu"

"But yo"

"Y"

"B"

"N"

We heard footsteps coming towards the door, so we all retreated back from the door. Jericho was the first one through the door. Behind him came a young man who looked like he was around my age. He looked to be about 5 inches taller than me. He was dressed in a purple and black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. What caught my eye was his hair. It was dyed like mine but instead of purple, it was forest green.

'I would like to introduce you to your teacher.' Jericho signed

"I, um, hi, hehe, My name is Garfield."

 _I hope it was good, I will have the next chapter up asap_


End file.
